Even among conventional electric heating appliances, for example, electric blankets, there are a few kinds of them which can be cleaned. However, even when, in order to provide a washable electric blanket, such textile fabrics with increased strength in the rate of shrinkage being small are employed and a cord socket case portion of the blanket for a cord plug is made water-proof, there often arises a problem of a dry cleaning to be applied to the fabrics.
More specifically, due to the bad influences of a dry cleaning solution on an electric blanket or the like which is comprised of a heater, temperature detecting lines, etc., each including plastic material, the heater after cleaning becomes thin as a whole, with its exterior surface being hardened. Therefore, the insulation thickness cannot be ensured thereby to bring about the chance of danger of insulation inferiority. Moreover, the temperature detecting lines are, after cleaning, deteriorated, with the impedance characteristics thereof rapidly changing and the temperature of the body of the electric blanket rising, thereby to cause the probability of danger such as burns or scalds.